staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5416 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5416); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5417 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5417); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa; serial TVP 09:05 Domisie - Każdy Domiś jest inny; program dla dzieci 09:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w sądzie, odc. 86 (Horrid Henry On Trail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:50 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 7 Strach; program dla dzieci 10:05 Małgosia i buciki - Ośmiornica w ogrodzie odc. 25 (Franny's Feet / Octopuss garden); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:35 Baranek Shaun - Myszka, odc. 54 (14 s. II) (Hide and Squeak); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:15 Lista pasażerów; felieton 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Złamane serca i obietnice, odc. 6 (Broken Hearts and Promises); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:25 Lista pasażerów; felieton 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1681; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2070 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Ciach; program rozrywkow 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2187; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5418 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5418); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5419 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5419); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1682; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2071 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2188; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Urodziny Misia, odc. 13 (Moonbear’s Birthday); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 63 - Zdobycz - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - Aż poleje się krew (There Will Be Blood) 151'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Lokatorka (Love Song for Bobby Long) 115'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:15 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 7 (The Cleaner - ep. House of Pain); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 214 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 416 Red White Blues)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 7; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 156 - Pechowy strzał; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:10 Pogoda 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Kinga Baranowska 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Jak się zakochać; widowisko 12:40 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 18/65 Niech Bóg ma nas w opiece (Moonlighting ep. In God We Strongly Suspect); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 13:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 100 - Miłe złego początki; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 573 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Zmiennicy odc.4/15 - Typowa logika damsko-męska - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 9 W matni; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 93; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (33) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 101 - Złe dobrego końce; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 45 (241) Francuski wieczór; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 574 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 119 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. Ignorance is Bliss) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 7 "Klątwa" - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 14 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 2 Twitter); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 00:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Peter Weir) 00:35 Kocham kino na bis - Casablanca Driver (Casablanca Driver) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2004) 02:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Nie oplataj mnie.... 57'; film dokumentalny 03:25 Noc z serialem - Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 5/8 - Żółte kartki; serial TVP 04:15 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 10/24 - Zapowiedź śmierci (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 04:45 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 11/24 - Piastunki z Baker Street (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Pogoda Info 06:12 Info Poranek 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:39 Pogoda Info 06:42 Info Poranek 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:07 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:38 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:38 Info Poranek 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda Info 10:23 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:57 Pogoda Info 17.00 Skansen w Wygiełzowie 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 To brzmi 17.45 Telewizyjny klub ESK 18.10 TVP Katowice zaprasza 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Raport ekologiczny 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz 22:27 Pogoda Info 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 23:44 Pogoda Info 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór 00:12 Afganistan - niedokończona wojna cz. I (Afganistan: The Unfinished War); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 01:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:02 Telekurier 02:24 Info Dziennik flesz 02:32 Pogoda Info 02:36 Info Dziennik - Gość 02:51 Info Dziennik 03:32 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 03:47 Sportowy Wieczór 03:59 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 7 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 05:09 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Katyń 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (6) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (16, 17) - serial animowany 08.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (309) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (34) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (280) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (280) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (28) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (157) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (54) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (34) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (281) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (153) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (29) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (138) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (34) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (21) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (8) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Program interaktywny 01.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 07.50 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 08.00 Prosto w serce (73) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (6) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (74) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Kod dostępu - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23.30 Bez śladu (5) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.55 Mentalista (20) - serial kryminalny 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 122, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 160, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 146, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 142, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 163, Meksyk 2008 12:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12:55 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 42 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 143, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 164, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 65, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 66, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 147, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 39 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 18, USA 2006 23:55 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 0:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 2 Zasadzka; serial TVP 08:55 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 1; koncert 09:55 Smaki polskie - Kartacze; magazyn kulinarny 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 350; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 21 (78) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Dolina Paznaun"; magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP 11:35 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaret Neo-Nówka; koncert 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 149* - Próby pojednania; telenowela TVP 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 11/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn 14:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia... "Ballada o hydrauliku" 15:45 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa 51'; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (26); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Przepraszam 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (7); zabawa quizowa 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 65; serial TVP 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie 22:40 Ballada o Januszku - Rybałci 63; serial TVP 23:45 Wojciech Młynarski w recitalu "Róbmy swoje" - 30 lat cz. 2 00:20 Dobry człowiek na złe czasy 25'; film dokumentalny 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Przepraszam 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 6/10; serial TVP 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 350; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:00 Cudownie ocalony 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004) 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 15; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Carramba 07.30 Carramba 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Pasión Morena (160) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator Miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (161) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 18.30 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 19.05 Szlagrowe życie 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Carramba 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Świat sportu w TVS 23.40 Emmanuelle 01.15 Emmanuelle 02.50 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.25 S2 Śląsk 04.50 A nom się to podoba 05.40 Sekrety natury 06.05 Kuchnia po śląsku RÚV 15.40 Bas szok 16.25 Zrozumiały 17.20 Skassið i Ham 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Nasza chwila (e) 18.30 Dansskola 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Pogoda Aktualności 19.35 Reflektor 20.15 Finały w piłce ręcznej Go Live 20.55 Niezapomniane chwile - ślub 21.25 Rak 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.10 Pogoda Aktualności 22.15 Tendencje przestępcze 23.00 Ochraniacze 24.00 Reflektor (e) 00.35 Aktualności 00.45 Harmonogram programu Stöð 2 07.00 Czas zabaw 08.15 Oprah 08.55 Dobra kondycja 09.10 Wielkie nadzieje 09.30 Lekarze 10.15 Myśliciel 11.00 Niezależne osoby 11.45 Matka 12.35 Sąsiedzi 13.00 Powrót do przyszłości 14.55 Orange County 15.40 Wybaczcie, jestem bez głowy 16.10 Czas zabaw 16.55 Wszystkich Grzyby 17.08 Wielkie nadzieje 17.33 Sąsiedzi 17.58 Rodzina Simpson 18.23 Pogoda 18.30 Aktualności 18.47 Sport 18.54 Drony 19.11 Pogoda 19.20 Dwóch i pół 19.45 Mądrych 20.10 Kominki i Ivar w podróży 20.40 Steindl Our 21.05 NCIS 21.50 Na marginesie 22.40 Naciskając 23.25 Pogoń 00.15 Dok Hike 01.05 Historia zespołu The Who 03.05 Powrót do przyszłości 05.00 NCIS 05.45 Wiadomości / drony Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 08.00 Zawartość mieszaną 13.30 Fíladelfía 14.30 Way of the Master 15.00 Freddie Filmore 15.30 Wiara i życie 16.00 ENGLISH mieszane. zawartość 17.00 CBN News - 700 Klub 18.00 Michael Rood 18.30 Joel Osteen 19.00 Kościół żywy 20.00 Wieczorem światło 21.00 Jimmy Swaggart 22.00 Robert Schuller 23.00 Wezwanie orła 23.30 Benny Hinn 24.00 Way of the Master 00.30 Gal 01.00 Global Answers 01.30 Fíladelfía SkjárEinn 08.00 Dr. Phil 08.45 Hits / wygląd 09.15 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 12.00 Tarcza 12.50 Hits / wygląd 13.20 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 16.50 Girlfriends 17.15 Dr. Phil 18.00 HA? 18.50 America’s Funniest Home Videos 19.15 Game Tíví 19.45 Whose Line is it Anyway? 20.10 Royal Pains 21.00 30 Rock 21.25 Dość uderzające 21.55 Law & Order: Los Angeles 22.40 Jay Leno 23.25 The Good Wife 00.15 Rabbit Fall 00.45 Heroes 01.30 Royal Pains 02.15 Law & Order: LA ÍNN 20.00 Hrafnaþing 21.00 Połowy w krytycznym momencie 21.30 Kolgeitin 22.00 Hrafnaþing 23.00 Połowy w krytycznym momencie 23.30 Kolgeitin